


Who you love

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: They had been together for a good 6 years and he still couldn’t believe he got to love her every day.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Who you love

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an request on tumblr:  
I just want soft and gentle henry and cuddles LOL. I’m a sucker for the gentle stuff; maybe he still can’t believe he has a good woman to come home to (tho you are strong and independent in your own way) and kal loves you and you don’t care for his busy life and henry has to kiss his coworker for a movie/tv show and although he obliged and feels nothing for it because it’s for work, he still hates it and feels guilty and it means everytime he has to do it, he always comes home to you and kisses you endlessly, basically leading to a lazy and gentle make out session with a clingy and touchy (not sexual) henry. plus spooning and all sorts of soft gestures/stroking/playing with hair etc.

„Will you be home the next weekend?“ She asked. They were sitting on the couch, her head on Henry’s lap as she read something in her phone.

“I think so. Why?” He answered, looking down at her.

“You won’t believe it, but the kitchen will be finished on Friday.” She set her phone down, smiling up at him. The TV was running in the background and Kal was laying on the floor in front of it. He had been shooting all day. But this. Coming home to her was his highlight of the day. They had met almost 6 years ago. In this house. His usual real estate agent had been sick that day and Henry had been searching for months by that point for a house in London. So when he walked up the house and saw her waiting in front of it, her smile so bright it could lighten a room, he had been smitten with her from the very first moment.

They had spent the whole day together. He fell in love with the house immediately. It was newly decorated and he could move in immediately. His offer got accepted the same day and he had insisted on inviting her for dinner to thank her for her work.

He still couldn’t believe he got to call her his ever since.

  
“Earth to Henry…” He felt her fingertips on his cheek. She was grinning up at him. Her eyes sparkling at him.

“Sorry love. Yeah. I think we finish late next Friday and I’m off until Tuesday.”

“Awesome. I need your big strong arms to help me put all the stuff back into the cabinets. And maybe we can cook afterwards? Open the kitchen officially for cooking after that long renovation?” She asked. Her hand now resting on his chest. He stroked her hair.

“Sounds like a plan. Should I put in some more work for my big strong arms until then?” He teased. He felt her hand wandering to his upper arm. She sighed.

“Maybe?” She shrugged, biting her bottom lip as she tried to hide her smile. He shook his head, closing his eyes, as he put one of his arms under her knees, the other under her neck, as he got up from the couch, picking her up with him. She giggled.

“What are you doing?”

He pulled her further up, throwing her over his shoulder, making her shriek, as he made his way upstairs with her.

“Oh… You’ll see.” He laughed.

  
“Love?” Henry called out a few days later. He had just gotten home from shooting all day. He was thankful for being able to work so close by for a change and coming home to her every single day. She had only moved in a couple months ago. After years of living in a long distance relationship she finally agreed to move in with him.

“Downstairs bathroom!” He heard her call back. He pulled off his shoes and walked towards it, not being prepared for the sight awaiting him. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes very funny Henry.” She groaned, trying to keep Kal sitting in the tub.

“What have you two been up too?” Henry asked, still grinning, as he knelt down beside her, helping her keep the dog still.

“Apparently one of the handy workers left a bucket of paint in the kitchen open and Kal decided that it needed a closer inspection…” Henry saw the faint blue paint on the fur on Kal.

“Thank god your brother was here to pick that suit up before Kal could walk through the whole house.” She explained.

“Yes I’m talking about you. Don’t look at me like that.” She pouted towards Kal who licked her cheek, making her giggle.

“Come, I’ll help you. Or I’m helping Kal. Who is bathing who here?” Henry asked looking down at her drenched shirt, before he looked up in her face again. She wasn’t wearing any make up. Her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She was beautiful.

“I think we’re bathing together.” She laughed before they got to work together.

  
As soon as there was no blue paint in sight, and Kal had at least been a bit dried off he fled from the bathroom. She was kneeling next to him head shaking with a little smile on her face, as she looked after Kal.

“I haven’t said Hello yet.” Henry said as he cupped her cheek. Leaning in to his touch she sighed before he kissed her passionately. He pulled her closer, flush to his chest as he felt her arms coming around him. Biting her bottom lip as he parted, she moaned happily. He kissed himself down her neck, sucking lightly on the skin just above her pulse point. Feeling her grabbing his arm harshly, he looked up smirking at her, before she pulled his face closer to hers, crashing her lips on his.

“God, I love you.” He groaned against her lips, when they parted.

“Likewise.” She grinned pecking his lips, before she got up from the floor, beginning to clean the bathroom.

“Who’d you have to kiss today?” She asked.

“What…?” Henry turned around looking at her smirking.

“Oh come on. You’re always so… devoted when you had to kiss someone on set. Not that you aren’t devoted all the time, and don’t get me wrong I love it.. Just…”

“Emily. I had to kiss Emily.” He blurted out.

“What a lucky man you are.” She grinned, pulling her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

“The luckiest.” He confessed, kissing her again, before they finished cleaning up the bathroom.

  
Henry woke the next morning after her. Which was rare. Normally he’d be up by 5:30 am because of his workout. Yawning he sat himself up. He could hear her talking. Looking at the clock, it was close to 5 am, he got out of bed, walking out of the bedroom towards her voice. Propping himself in the door frame of her office he watched her talking determining to someone on the phone. She had opened up her own real estate agency a couple years ago and was doing very well. Right now she was kindly telling someone on the other end of the line to fuck off. She was standing with her back towards the door, only wearing his shirt as she looked out the window. It were moments like this he felt even deeper for her.

“Good morning.” He said as she ended the call. Turning around she sat the phone down and sighed annoyed, before she smiled a little.

“Good morning. Sorry. Didn’t want to wake you.”

“I would have to get up in a few anyway. What was that about?”

“Turns out I have to get to Wales next week because Gavin quit.”

“Just like that?” Henry asked. She walked over to him.

“Yeah. I can already tell this is going to be a shitty day.” She sighed, knocking her forehead repeatedly against his chest. Comforting, he put his arms around her.

“What can I do to make it better?” He asked kissing her hair.

“Become a real estate agent in the next 15 minutes?” She looked up hesitantly at him, making him laugh.

“Other than that?”

“Breakfast in bed would be great. Or staying in bed with me until I have to get up.” She sighed. “But you have to get to your work out, Babe.” She got on her tiptoes, kissing him, before she turned around and walked back towards the bedroom.

She didn’t get very far when two arms sneaked around her picking her up. Giggling she looked behind her.

“What are you up to?” She asked. Henry stopped in front of their bed, kissing the back of her neck, before his hands sneaked under her shirt.

“There are other ways for me to work out…” He whispered, making her shiver as his hands slowly caressed her sides, before he pulled her shirt off…

  
He got back late that same night. As silent as possible he tiptoed through the house, before he got upstairs walking straight into the master bathroom, taking a quick shower after this long day. Only 3 more days before he got four days off. He didn’t intend to leave the house or her side for that time.

Slowly he got into the bed after his shower, carefully not to wake her. She was hugging his pillow, her back towards him. Putting his arm around her waist he got behind her, pulling her to his chest, before he felt asleep.

  
On Friday she was standing in the door frame of their finished kitchen as she heard the front door open. Turning around she already found herself in Henry’s arm, his lips on hers. Putting her arms around his neck, she felt him picking her up. Crossing her legs around his waist, she let him carry her to the kitchen island, where he sat her down, his lips never leaving his. Sighing she parted from his lips, her legs still crossed behind his back. Both of them were breathing hard.

“Hi.” She grinned dreamily up at him.

“Hi.” He grinned back, his hand coming up to pull her hair behind her ear. Yes he was an actor. And yes it was just acting when he had to kiss other people in front of the camera, but somehow… He felt bad. He knew she didn’t give a damn of what he had to do in front of the camera. She didn’t care what he did for a living. He could be a plumber and she would still love him like she did.

“What do you think of our kitchen?” She asked. He looked around, admiring the elegant white cabinets with the black granite counter.

“Just like we imagined it.”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

  
“Stop putting the stuff I need the most in the highest shelf.” She lightly punched his arm. Henry looked down at her, her eyebrows raised at him. They had been emptying the boxes for almost two hours and were close to being finished.

“But you look so cute when you try to reach it.” He teased.

“Cute huh?” She asked. He nodded grinning.

“You know what’s cute?” She ran her hands up his arms.

“You being on kitchen cleaning duty for the whole time you’re shooting in London.” She stuck her tongue out and turned around, emptying her last box.

“And you get to decided that because…?” He asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

“I’m cute.” She shrugged her shoulders, making him laugh.

  
“How’s the salmon?” She asked as she was cutting the vegetables.

“Getting there.” Henry said, seasoning the fish.

“You really did a great job planing this out, Love.” He said as he looked around the kitchen.

“We both did.” She argued.

“You’ve been wanting to change the kitchen ever since you first came here on the day you showed me the house.” He grinned.

“And it only took me about 6 years and moving in here to finally get through with it.” She grinned back.

“Worth it.” He said, putting the salmon in the oven and washed his hands.

“Yeah?” She asked. He came to stand behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist, as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Every single minute of it.” He said and kissed her lips.


End file.
